Azazel
Azazel is a mutant with the ability to teleport. He is a member of the Hellfire Club. Biography ''X-Men: First Class When Colonel Hendry is in the Hellfire Club and being resistant to Sebastian Shaw's ideas to move missiles close to Russia, Azazel is summoned by Emma Frost to teleport Hendry to the Pentagon. He takes care of Shaw's submarine and begins taking them toward Russia for the next phase of Shaw's plan to start WWIII. When Frost senses another mutant, Azazel is insistant that nobody is showing up on their radar. As a result, Azazel, Shaw and Riptide attack the Man in Black's CIA base to confront the mutants gathered there. Easily dispatching most of the agents there by teleporting them into the sky and dropping them, Azazel took down the rest with his sword skills. As the Russians and the Americans reluctantly prepared to engage on the Cuban sea, Azazel kills the crew of one of the Russian freighters and steers it towards the diplomatic line, only for Xavier to command a Russian crewman on another ship to blow it up, Azazel teleporting away before he can be killed. During the fight against the enemy mutants, he engages Beast in a brutal fight until Beast finally knocks him out with the help of Mystique in the disguise of Shaw ordering him to stand down. Following the death of Shaw and paralysis of Xavier, Azazel joins Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Powers and abilities Powers *'Teleportation:' He is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across inter-dimensional distances. *'Prehensile tail''' Abilities He is a master swordsman, able to kill many men single-handedly. Relationships *Sebastian Shaw - Former teammate *Emma Frost - teammate *Janos Quested - teammate *Angel Salvadore - teammate *Erik Lehnsherr - teammate *Beast - Enemy *Nightcrawler - Possible son *Mystique - Lover & teammate Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''X-Men: First Class'' (First appearance) - Jason Flemyng Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *In the comics he is the father of Nightcrawler. It is unknown if this will be explored in the films. *In the comics, Azazel is a mutant of demonic descent, and was born in Ancient Mesopotamia. In the movie he appears to be a Russian human mutant with demonic traits. *While in the comics he access another dimension to exit into other locations, it is unknown if in this is the case in the films. *When teleporting he leaves a fire-like trail behind, while his alleged son Nightcrawler leaves a smoke-like trail. *Though not considered to be canon, the X-Men Origins: Wolverine videogame reveals that it is in fact John Wraith rather than Azazel who is Mystique's mate and Nightcrawler's father. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' x-men-azazel.jpg|Azazel teleporting White Queen + Azazel.jpg|Azazel & Emma Azazel.jpg Azazel 01.jpg Azazel-x-men-first-class-23571408-720-272.jpg|Azazel is a master swordsman XFC Azazel thumb.jpg|Azazel killing 48522.jpg|Azazel attacking the CIA Base Azazel.PNG|Azazel killing the Man in Black azazel-with-tail-x-men-first-class.jpg|Azazel vs Beast Azazel pic1.jpg|Promotional Image. Azazel X-Men First Class.jpg|Promotional Image. Azazel movie poster.jpg|Poster. Azazel fleyming.png|UK Banner of Azazel. Azazel promo.jpg|Promotional Image azazelca.png|Concept art for Azazel. (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Characters with Agility Category:Henchmen Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members